


Ballad of the Last Unicorn

by Valika



Category: Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: "Aignish" by Capercaillie<br/>Summary: The ballad about the last Unicorn who transformed into a mortal human being for a while and who is not the last one anymore.<br/>Length: 1:16</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/62546.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/41705.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of the Last Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee (etothey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



[Ballad of the Last Unicorn](https://vimeo.com/53857225) from [Valika](https://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
